Tragic Strike
by hherforlife17
Summary: What will happen when Loren loose both of her parents? Will she able to move on with her life? How does Eddie fit into the picture? Read and find out! I don't own any rights of HH.
1. Chapter 1 - The Begining

**Chapter 1 - Beginning**

**Once Upon a Time there was girl called Loren Tate. She is 18 and she's living in a little house with her mom Nora Tate in Tarzana. Loren's dad Trent died when Loren was little. Since then Nora's been raising her alone and they are very happy together. They've become best friends, they're inseparable, at least they thought they were. Unfortunately faith kicked in and made an irreversible switch in both of their lifes. It has been releaved that Nora has cancer. The news shocked the whole family and their friends. Loren wasn't able to process that she'll loose her mom. For two weeks she sat in her room and cried, only cried. However one day she realized that crying her eyes out won't help anything. She made up her mind to spend as much time as she could with her mother. Since then they've been doing everything together. Nora wrote a bucket list and each day they chose one thing that they'll do. Nora's condition hasn't been at its bestest lately so Loren's tendance wasn't enough anymore. They had to hire a nurse to take care of Nora while Loren is at school or something. It's been three months since they found out about Nora's disease and Loren's getting ready for school. She took a shower and chose something to wear. She ate the breakfast that Nancy the nurse made for her and then she heard a car park on the driveway, singing to her that Mel arrived. She grabbed her backpack and walked over to her mom's room to say goodbye to her.**

**Loren:** Hey mom!

**Nora:** Hi honey! **- Weak**

**Loren:** I'm sorry. Did I wake you?

**Nora:** No, I was up.

**Loren:** I just came to say goodbye. I'm going to school.

**She walked over to her and kissed her forehead. **

**Nora:** OK honey, have fun!

**Loren:** I love you mom! See you in the afternoon!

**Nora:** I love you too. Bye!

**Loren shoot a last smile at her and then left.**

**Nora's thougths:** I hope it isn't the last.

**Outside the house**

**Loren hopped into the car and Mel took off. They were sitting in silence until Mel broke it.**

**Mel: **Did you hear about who's performing tonight at the Avalon?

**Loren:** No. Who?

**Mel:** Eddie Duran! And I've got tickets!

**Loren:** Ohh.

**Mel:** I thought you'd be more excited.

**Loren:** I'm sorry Mel. I'd really love to go, but I was planning on spending the evening with my mom.

**Mel:** Please Loren! Please! It'd be so good and it's only one night. One night.

**Loren:** I don't know Mel…

Mel: Loren, your mom wouldn't want you to sit besides her all day. You deserv a night for yourself.

**Loren:** OK, you convinced me. I'll just ask Ellie to stay with her while I'm at the concert.

**Mel parked the car and they walked into the school. They put their stuffs into their lockers and then the bell ringed. They headed to the class and took their usual place. **

**During the day a sad incident happened at the Tate house. Nora gave up fighting and she passed away. Since nobody left in Loren's family they called Lisa to tell her the news. She dropped everyhing and rushed to the school. She was in shock. All the way there she tried to come up with a right way to tell Loren about this. But damn it there's no right way for telling someone that their mother died. The only family they had left. They called Loren and the Sanders kids to the principal's office. They all were wondering why they were called to the principle office. When they got therer they saw Lisa with tears in her eyes. Mel and Phil immidiately rushed over to her. **

**Lisa:** Can all you guys sit down?

**The Kids:** Ok

**Lisa:** The reason why we called you here is that something bad happened.

**Loren:** What happened?

**Lisa was silent. She didn't know how to tell this to the kids.**

**Mel & Phil:** What happened mom?

**Lisa:** Loren I'm so sorry that I have to be one who tell you this, but…

**Loren:** Tell me what?

**Lisa:** Your mom… she couldn't fight it anymore. The cancer deafeted her and she… she passed away**. – Crying.**

**Loren:** No… no that can't be true! Please tell me it's not true! **– She fell on her knees and started crying hysterically. Mel and Phil went over to Loren and tried to comfort her. **

**Loren:** I couldn't even say goodbye! **- Crying **

**Loren couldn't handle it anymore she needed to leave. She needed air. Her mom just can't be dead, no this is way too soon for it. But she's dead and she couldn't even say a normal goodbye to her. She ran out of the school and ran to her secret spot. When she got there she saw a guy a sitting there. Loren didn't want anyone to see her like this so she turned to leave, but she was late cause the guy heard.**

**The guy's POV**

**I'm just sitting here on my spot and thinking when I heard some noise behind me. I turned around and saw a brunette standing there. She was about to leave so I quickly called after her.**

**Guy:** Hi! I wasn't expecting to see anyone else up here.

**She turned around and saw that she's been crying.**

**Guy:** Are you OK?

**I went closer to her, but she still didn't answer me, instead she started sobbing uncontrobally. I pulled her into my arms and tried to calm her down. I sat down with her on my lap and let her to cry into my chest. After maybe an hour I heard her breathing slow down. I looked down at her and saw that she fell asleep. I lift her up and walked down to my car. I layed her down on the backseat and hopped into then hopped into the car as well. I started the engine and drove to my penthouse. When we arrived I picked her up and carried her up to my place. I put her to the couch and covered her with a blanket. I don't know what to do. I have a concert to do, but I couldn't just leave her there. I went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water for her if she wakes up. I sat down on the couch next to her and then felt her moving. She slowly opened her eyes.**

**Eddie: **Good morning! I know it may seems weird and I think you'd better drink this.

**I said and gave her the water. She took a síp and then the realazition hit her.**

**Loren:** OMG! You're Eddie Duran. Why am I here? Why am I with you?

**When I was about to speak up she fainted.**

* * *

><p><strong>Opinion? Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - The Concert

**Chapter 2 – The concert**

**Loren's POV**

**Ohh my head really hurts. What happened? Where am I? I don't see anything, everything is dark. C'mon Loren get up! I collected all the strengh I had and tried to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was the sun shining into my face and burning my eyes out. I lift my hand up and covered my eyes with it. I slowly sat up and looked around. I tried to recognize the place, but I have no clue where I am. All of a sudden I heard a male voice from the stairs. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. **

**Eddie: **Oh hey! You're awake.

**Loren:** Yes, I am. But you're Eddie Duran.

**Eddie:** Yes, I am. You're not gonna faint again are you?

**Loren:** OMG did I faint?

**Eddie:** Yes. You don't remember that?

**Loren:** No, I don't. Would you please tell me how did I get here?

**Eddie:** Well I was sitting on my spot when you appeared behind me. You tried to run away, but I stopped you. Then I asked what was the matter, but you didn't answer, instead you started sobbing. I tried to calm you down and eventually you fall asleep so I brought you here, cause just couldn't leave you there.

**Loren:** And how did I faint?

**Eddie:** When you woke up earlier, you saw me and then fainted.

**Loren:** I'm sorry. How long have I been out?

**Eddie:** You've been sleeping for two hours I think.

**Loren:** What?! What time is it?

**Eddie:** It's almost 7.

**Loren:** Ohh, Mel must be worried. I should call her.

**Eddie:** Sure. Go ahead!

**I took my phone out of my pocket and walked into what I believe is the kitchen. I saw that I have 35 missed calls from Mel and Phil. I dialed Mel's number and she instantly picked up.**

**Mel:** OMG Loren! Where are you? I was so worried. Are you OK?

**Loren:** Mel, I'm fine. Don't worry! I just needed to clear my mind off.

**Mel:** I understand. Where are you gonna spend the night.

**Loren:** I don't know…

**Mel:** You know you can always come here.

**Loren:** I know Mel and I'm grateful for that. Now all I need is time. I'll call you later.

**I said and hung up on the phone. I walked back to the living room and saw Eddie sitting at the piano.**

**Loren:** Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah?

**Loren:** I just wanna thank you what you've done for me. I really appreciate that, but I think it's time for me to go.

**Eddie:** No, no. I'm not letting you go.

**Loren:** Why not?

**Eddie:** Cause I found you in the Valley, with no car or anything crying your eyes out. Now we're in LA. How do you wanna get home?

**Loren:** I'll call a cab or something…

**Eddie:** No. You're staying here and I'm done with the subject.

**Loren:** But you have a concert to go and I can't just stay here.

**Eddie:** Then come with me.

**Loren:** What?

**Eddie:** Come with me to the concert.

**Loren:** No Eddie. I don't wanna be imposing.

**Eddie:** You won't be …

**Loren:** Loren. My name's Loren Tate.

**Eddie**: Well Loren don't tell me that you have never wondered what it's like to be on the backstage of concert.

**Loren:** No, I have wondered and I'd really like to see it, but I just don't know.

**Eddie:** C'mon! It'll be fun.

**Loren:** Alright. I'll go with you.

**Eddie:** You won't regret.

**Loren:** I hope so. **– I said with a smile on my face.**

**Eddie's POV**

**We're sitting in my car and heading over to the Avalon. I'm really happy that Loren said yes, I hope she'll enjoy this. I don't know what happened with her or wwhy she was in the condition we met, but right now I just want to make her smile. She has a pretty smile.**

**Eddie:** So we're here.

**Loren:** Eddie are you sure this will be OK? What will you manager say?

**Eddie:** I'm sure he'll be OK with it cause that's what I want.

**That pretty smile appeared on her face again. I'm so glad she's smiling. It's so much better to see her this way.**

**Eddie:** C'mon don't worry about it! It's gonna be awesome.

**I said and got out of the car. I walked over to passanger's side and opened the door for her. I offered Loren my hand and she took it. I helped her out and now we're walking into the Avalon. Luckily the back entrance of the building is empty so we don't have to worry about the crazy fans. We entered the Avalon and I saw Jake standing at the corner with his back to us, using his phone. We walked up to him and I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and greeted me with a bro hug.**

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo! – He looked at Loren – And who's this gorgeous lady with you?

**Eddie:** Her name's Loren Tate. She's my friend and I just wanted to show her how it feels like to be a rockstar.

**Jake:** I'm OK with it until she won't distract you.

**Eddie:** Jake you know she won't.

**I grabbed Loren's hand and began to lead her to my dressing room. **

**Jake:** Allright Ed. You still have 30 minutes till showtime. There's plenty of cloths in your dressing room. Pick one and get yourself ready.

**Eddie:** Will do.

**Jake:** OK. See ya later!

**Eddie:** Bye Jake.

**We arrived to the dressing room and opened the door. I stepped aside so Loren could walk in. She did and she looked around**.

**Loren:** Eddie this place looks awesome. I wonder how you got used to this.

**Eddie:** I haven't. Maybe I performed in several arenas in the world, but there are still ones that got me off my feet… and this place is one of them.

**Loren:** Still you're awesome. I don't know if I could handle this whole rush.

**Eddie:** You'd learn how to handle it. Believe me… Do you wanna know when was the last time I've been here? – She nodded and I continued. – I was 4 or 3 and my parents had a concert here. While they were on stage I stand right next to it with my grandma. She's had it all on tape and you could hear me crying in the background.

**Loren:** That's so cute.

**Eddie:** The first time I saw them performing, I just knew what I wanted to be.

**Loren:** Wish I could say the same. I'm 18 and I still don't what I want to do in the future.

**Eddie:** I don't believe you. I'm sure you have a dream. You just have to work hard and make it come true.

**Loren:** Well I may have, but I don't wanna talk about it.

**Eddie:** OK. Then do you want to help me with choosing my outfit?

**Loren:** Sure.

**We walked over to the wardrobe full of cloths. Loren started to look through them.**

**Eddie:** So which one do you like?

**Loren:** Maybe this and this.

**She pulled off a black leather botton up shirt and a black jeans. I picked a black sneakers too. I walked to the couch and started changing.**

**Loren:** Oh do you want me to… ?

**Eddie:** Now you're fine.

**I said and took off my shirt and my pants. I put on the botton up shirt and the jeans. Lastly I put on my sneakers and I was ready for tonight. As I was about to speak up Jake walked in.**

**Jake:** Edouardo you're up.

**Eddie:** Thanks Jake! **– He left –** Loren if you want you can watch the concert here or you can go out to seats.

**Loren:** I'll just go out.

**Eddie:** OK, well see you after the show. Hope you'll like it.

**I said and walked out of the room. I went over to the edge of the stage where Jake was waiting for me. I sighed one last time and then walked out on the stage. All of my fans were screaming and jumping. I started off my set with my latest hit 'Something in the air'. I had a blast singing it and at the last refrain I noticed Loren in the audince. I slowly walked towards. While walking I kept teasing the other girls by touching their hands. Now I'm front of her and hold my hand out. I grabbed her hand and gave it squezze. I smiled at Loren and she was just blushing slightly.**

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. Hope you like it! Please enjoy and review! Happy Valentine's Day! Much love! Bridget. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Out Secrets

**I know it's not the best but I will try to get it better. I promise!**

**Please if you want more of this story let me know!**

**Much Love, **

**Bridgit. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Finding out secrets <strong>

**I grasped her hand and the very moment my skin touched hers, I got a weird feeling slowly going through my body. I felt electricity spreading over her hand to mine. This got me thinking a little bit because I've never felt like this before. I realized that I've been holding Loren's hand for too long so I quickly released it and finished the rest of my set list. At the end of my show wishing everyone a good night, I ran off the stage only to see Jake waiting there for me with open arms. A proud smile was planted on the hem of his lips and this just made me more satisfied with this concert. I walked up to him and he clinched me into a bro hug.**

**Jake: **Congrats man! You killed it out there. The feedback is amazing and the label is really satisfied.

**With the corner of my eye I was searching for Loren's presence being present in the room. I hope she hasn't left yet. I'm starting to like this girl and I really want to know more about her. I know it won't be an easy run, but I'll do whatever it takes. **

**Eddie:** Thanks! It was really great and a big honor performing here. I just wish my parents could've seen me.

**Suddenly my mom and pop came out from behind of the curtains.**

**Katy:** We did.

**Eddie:** Ma, pop?! What are you guys doing here? I thought you were out of town.

**Katy:** We were, but we came back to see our son's concert. You were amazing honey. I'm so proud of you. **– She said hugging me.**

**Max:** I'm proud of you too. I still remember when you had your first gig and had to go on stage first and now look at you. You're a professional

**My dad proudly patted my shoulder then stepped back next to my mom and entwined his arm around her waist.**

**Eddie:** Thanks pop, I'm trying. But whatever I do, I could never be better than you. I love you all and I'm so thankful for you supporting me throughout this incredible journey.

**I said and pulled the two of them into a hug. When we back out of the embrace I saw Loren standing at the other edge of the room probably looking for me. My eyes instantly lightened up and my lips turned into a smile. I called after her and she turned around. She looked at me with widened eyes which I assume was because of my parents.**

**Eddie:** Loren! Come here! I want you to meet someone.

**She shyly walked up to us and I put my hand around her waist, pulling her xloser to me.**

**Eddie: **Loren, I want you to meet my parents. Mom, pop this is Loren. She's a friend of mine. Loren they're my parents.

**Loren:** You don't have to tell me Eddie, I know them. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a really big fan.

**Katy:** Really? Well it is good to hear that we still have fans, especially this kind of beautiful. It is very nice to meet you too Loren!

**My mom extended her hand and she shook it. Pop did the same.**

**Max:** May I ask how you know who we are? I mean you seem pretty young to know about this two superannuated rock stars.

**Loren:** You're everything, but superannuated. You're legends. My mom and I are…

**All of a sudden she started shaking and breathing heavily. I saw tears rolling down on her cheeks and then out of the blue she ran away.**

**Katy:** What happened? She seemed fine.

**Eddie:** I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Sorry guys I'll see you later. **- I said, chasing after Loren. **

**10 minutes passed and I still haven't found her. I've looked the whole building for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I was starting to give up ever finding her when I heard someone crying round the corner. I walked over there and saw Loren with her knees up to her chest crying her eyes out quietly. I instantly rushed up to next to her and tried to put my arms around her, but she wouldn't let me hug her. As soon as my hand touched her she flinched and jumping up she tried to run away. I got up from the ground and raced after her. I easily caught up with her thanks to being the good runner I am.**

**Eddie:** Loren! Loren! Please stop!

**She finally calmed down a little bit and now without rejecting she let me hold her. She started sobbing into my shirt and I placed a kiss on the top of her head. With one hand I started rubbing her back and with other ran through her hair.**

**Eddie:** Shh, it's OK. I'm here, I'm here.

**I managed to get her calmed a bit and she stopped crying. I pulled back a little and brushing o lack of hair out of her face I gently lift her head up by the chin. I cupped her cheeks with one hand and started caressing it. Her skin was really soft and smooth. I wiped the flowing tears away and looked deeply into her hazel orbs.**

**Eddie:** Loren why did you run off like this? And most importantly why are you crying again?

**She down casted her look, but I lift her head up again, forcing her to look at me.**

**Eddie:** Listen! I let it go last time, but now I won't. I see that this thing is eating you up and I hate seeing you like this. I want to help.

**Loren:** What do you wanna know? Or how do you want to help huh? You can't bring them back…

**Eddie:** Who Loren?

**Loren:** My parents. They both died. I lost my dad when I was 3 years old and my mom she… she died from cancer this morning…

**Eddie:** Oh my God Loren. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

**Loren:** I couldn't even say goodbye…

**I pressed her against my chest and let her to crying into my shirt. Couple of minutes later I heard her breath going back to normal. Now all I need to do is getting her out of here so we can have a quiet talk.**

**Eddie:** Let's get out of her!

**I said boosting her up bridal style.**

**Loren:** Eddie what are you doing? Where are you taking me?

Eddie: Shhh! Don't talk! We're going back to the penthouse.

**Loren:** No, Eddie…

**Eddie:** I said don't talk OK? Just let me take you back there.

**I said and not waiting for her response I went back to the building and started walking to my car. It seems like Loren obeyed because since we walked back into the building she haven't said a word. **

**Everyone's glance was on us, but I couldn't care less. All I wanna do now is take her back home and let her rest. She's been through enough in her life there's no need for others seeing her like this. As soon as my mom saw us she rushed over here and started asking questions.**

**Katy:** Eddie what happened? Is Loren OK?

**Eddie:** I wouldn't say that, but she will be. I gotta go I will see you both later.

**Katy:** Would you at least tell me what happened?

**Eddie:** You'll know everything as soon as Loren is ready to tell you. Sorry but I really need to go now.

**Jake:** Eddie where are you going? We have a lot to do tonight!

**Eddie:** No, we don't. Reschedule everything. I'll call you later.

**I turned around and left a whole bunch of people surprised as hell. We walked out to my car escorted by the securities. They made us way through the sea of paparazzi, who were going nuts as soon as they saw me with Loren. Questions, cameras and microphones were everywhere, but I finally reached my car and placed Loren on the passenger's seat. I buckled up her seat belt and then walked to the driver side and hopped into the car. I drove off and made my way back to my penthouse. **


	4. Chapter 4 - The Drama Begins

**Chapter 4 – Drama begins**

**I turned around and left a whole bunch of people surprised as hell standing there staring at us in awe. We walked out to my car escorted by the securities. They made us way through the sea of paparazzi's, which were going nuts as soon as they saw me with Loren. Cameras and microphones were swinging in front of us, but I eventually managed to reach my car and placed Loren on the passenger's seat. I buckled up her seat belt and then walked to the driver side and hopped into the car. I drove off and made my way back to my penthouse. After 10 minutes of driving we finally arrived and I parked the car in front of the building. I stepped out of the car and jogged over to the other side to open the door for Loren. When I opened the door, she didn't move and I got a little worried. I bent down to her level to check what is going on and noticed that she's fallen asleep. As I picked her up bridal style, a sweet smile appeared on my face. She still looks so peaceful in her sleep after everything she's been through. I walked into the building with her in my arms and when Jeffrey caught a sight of us he instantly greeted us. I think he noticed Loren's puffy eyes because his warm expression turned into a worried one. I simply let him know everything's OK by nodding and he opened the elevator for us. I stepped in and we went upstairs to my apartment. After making sure to close the door I walked upstairs to my room and put Loren down on my bed. I cover her up with the blanket and placing a small kiss on her forehead I grabbed my PJ's from my closet and went back down to crash on the couch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

**It's 8 am right now and I'm in the kitchen trying to make some breakfast, but unfortunately with not so much luck. I've never been good at cooking, but I wanted to try it because I really want to cheer Loren up. As I was trying to flip the pancake I heard her sweet voice coming from behind me. I jumped a little bit, because I hadn't noticed her coming into the kitchen.**

**Loren: **Eddie? What am I doing here?

**Eddie:** Good morning sunshine!

**Loren:** Sorry! Good morning to you too! I just don't really remember a lot after meeting your parents.

**Eddie:** No need to apologize. Do you want me ehh to tell you what happened?

**Loren:** Yes, please.

**Eddie:** After I introduced you to my parents, they asked how you knew them and you answered that you and you parents were fans. That was when you started shaking and tears were streaming down on your face. All of sudden you ran away and I went after you. I eventually found you sobbing and after a few minutes of begging you finally told me what was the problem **– Trying to change the subject. -** Well after that I brought you here to have talk, but you fell asleep in the meantime and I didn't want to wake you up.

**Loren:** Thanks Eddie! It's really sweet of you.

**Eddie:** So I've made some breakfast. Do you wanna join me?

**Loren:** Yes. That'd be nice.

**Eddie:** But before we start, so you can't say you haven't been warned… I'm not the best cook.

**Loren:** Neither am I.

**Eddie's lips turned into a smile and they started off eating. They had a really nice time just talking and enjoying each other's company. When they were done together they cleared the table and washed the dishes. Now they're sitting on the couch in the living room.**

**Loren:** Eddie?

**Eddie:** Yeah?

**Loren:** Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done. During these two days I've had a really nice time and I owe you that.

**Eddie:** You don't owe me anything. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Loren:** But I think I should probably get going now. I haven't talked to my friends in two days I'm sure they are worried sick about me. **– She said standing up from the sofa.**

**Eddie:** OK.

**Loren:** Thank you again for everything. You were really nice and I just wanna say this because I know after I leave this room you're gonna forget about me… I've had the best time of my life with you and thank you for showing me how it is to be in your world. It was amazing.

**Eddie**: Loren, I'm not gonna forget about you. **– He stood up as well.**

**Loren:** Haha. You're Eddie Duran and I'm just an ordinary girl from the Valley. Why would you remember me?

**Eddie:** You're far from ordinary. Loren, you are beautiful, funny, smart and most importantly you're down-the-earth. And yes I am Eddie Duran, but I'm just Eddie to you a normal guy who loves making music. A normal guy who's gonna give you his number and if you ever wanna talk or just hang out, don't hesitate to call me!

**Loren laughed and after exchanging numbers she realized she doesn't have a car. She wanted to call a cab, but Eddie insisted on giving her a lift. He went up to his room to change and couple of minutes later they took off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sanders' place<strong>

**Eddie pulled up to the driveway and before getting out they said goodbye to each other and Loren gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek. She stepped out and after making sure Loren got home safely Eddie drove off. **

**She walked up to the front door and simply knocked. After the door was opened she was pulled into a hug instantly and she hasn't even had time for checking who it was.**

**Mel: **Loren where the hell have you been? I've been calling and we all worried sick about you.

**Loren:** I'm sorry Mel, but I needed to clear my head.

**Mel:** Where did you spend the nights?

**Loren:** At a friend's.

**Mel:** Okaay. Come on in! Moms are gonna be so happy to see you.

* * *

><p><strong>They sure were. After questioning Loren about what she has been doing in these last two days they let her go, she decided to go back to her old house. She changed into clean clothes and she and Mel set off. <strong>

**Mel: **So what is going to happen now with the house? **– She asked entering the place.**

**Loren: **I wanna sale it. **– She said sitting down on the couch.**

**Mel:** Are you sure?

**Loren:** Yes, I'm 100% sure Mel.

**Mel:** It's pretty clear that you can't make such a big decision when you're feeling like this. You don't have to give an answer Loren. It can wait.

**Loren:** Feeling like what Mel? I lost my father in a young age. My mom died two days ago… **- She wasn't able anymore to hold back the tears and they started slowly flowing down on her cheeks. -** Every inches of this house is filled with the memories of the people that I loved that have died, so I'm sure as hell not to spend any more minute of my life here.

**Loren got up from where she was sitting and ran out of the room shutting the door behind her. It took a few minutes to Mel to take it all in and move after Loren left, but she eventually did and rushed out of the house to find her. After taking a look around she stepped down from the porch and started searching for her. 10 minutes have passed and Mel still had nothing. She's looked the whole vicinity for Loren but she couldn't find her. When she was about to give up she noticed a person sitting on a branch of the big tree behind Loren's house. She quickly walked ever there and called after Loren. As she heard Mel's voice she clenched and jumped down. She wanted to run away again but this time she got stopped by Mel taking a hold on her arm.**

**Mel:** Loren please stop! I am sorry that I said those things OK, but please just stay! Don't leave again please!

**Loren:** What for Mel? Because last time I checked there's nothing left for me here anymore.

**Mel:** No, that is not true! You have me; you have Phil and everyone from the Sanders family to get your back. We will never leave you and I don't care whatever gets in the way we will struggle with it together.

**Loren:** You can't promise that.

**Mel:** Yes, I can. Loren look at me! I will always be there by your side! You can come to me whenever you wanna talk or just feeling lonely. I don't care if it will be 2 in the morning I will drop everything and rush over here OK?

**Loren:** OK.

**Mel:** You're not gonna be able to get rid of me even if you want me to.

**Loren:** I would never want that. **– She said finally smiling.**

**Mel:** Let's get out of here.

**Together they walked back to Loren's car and they drove back to Mel's place. Mel knew that even if Loren is smiling now she's still hurting and she has to do something about it. Several thoughts of a way to distract floated into her mind, but she got interrupted by Loren parking the car on the driveway. They walked upstairs to Melissa's room without anyone noticing their presences being there. After shutting the door behind her Mel lied down next to Loren on the bed. **

**Loren:** What do you wanna do?

**Mel:** We can do anything you want.

**Loren:** Anything I want?

**Mel:** Yes

Loren: I wanna go out! **– She said sitting up straight as an excited look spread over her face.**

**Mel:** What?! **– She asked shocked as hell. –** Loren do you think it's a good idea?

**Loren:** Mel, you said we can do whatever I want and I want this, so let's put on something hot on and go hit the night.

**Loren said standing up from the bed and hectically jumped over to the closet. Mel on the other hand wasn't really excited about this. Her worries only grew when she saw how excited Loren's became. Saying no to her wasn't a good idea at the moment so the only thing she could do was going with her, but she knew if this goes any further then Loren will fall into a hole and she's not gonna be able to climb out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's place<strong>

**Eddie is just sitting on the couch trying to take in everything what has happened in these last two days. He so wanted to talk to Loren about what'd happened, but he knew that he just can't push her into talking. If she doesn't wanna talk, then she won't. **

**His thinking's got interrupted when Ian came into the house without even knocking.**

**Ian: **Hey mate!

**Eddie: **Have you ever heard of knocking?

**Ian:** Have you ever heard of locking your door?

**Eddie:** What are you doing here?

**Ian:** I just came to visit my best friend. So what's going on? Why are sitting here, looking like you've been drugged.

**Eddie:** I'm just relaxing Ian. You know some people do things like this.

**Ian:** Well I don't. What's the plan for tonight?

**Eddie:** Nothing.

**Ian: **Great! I've made your plan. We're going out go and get ready!

**Eddie:** No, Ian! I don't wanna go out.

**Ian:** Oh come on! Just stop acting so responsible. You're young; you need to enjoy your life.

**Eddie: **Fine…

**He got up from the couch and walking up to his room he started getting ready. He took a quick shower and put on grey button-up shirt with white jeans and a leather jacket. (Cody Longo's outfit from 2012's KCA) He made sure his hair looks perfect and then went back downstairs. Meanwhile Ian called a cab and by the time Eddie got ready it's arrived and was waiting for them to take them to the club. The taxi drove them to the club. They got out and they walked into the building only to find the most shocking thing Eddie has ever seen.**

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the new chapter. I hope you guys liked it and if you did please let me know whether you want a new chapter or not. Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are so sweet. I love you all.<strong>

**I also want to thank kt0129 her review. You can't imagine how much it meant to me and how happy I was. If you're reading this I just wanna say I really love your story and you're very talented!**

**Please enjoy and leave a review!**

**Much Love,**

**Bridgit. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Dealing With A Loss

**Chapter 5 – Dealing with a loss**

"_**You will lose someone you can't live without, and your heart will be badly broken, and the bad news is that you never completely get over the loss of your beloved. But this is also the good news. They live forever in your broken heart that doesn't seal back up. And you come through. It's like having a broken leg that never heals perfectly - that still hurts when the weather gets cold, but you learn to dance with the limp."**_

― _**Anne Lamott**_

**Eddie's POV **

**Our way to the club came to its end after about 30 minutes and Ian and I stepped out of the car. Like I have expected there was a bunch of reporters in front of the club and they started taking pictures of us at a moment's notice as we exited the vehicle. Heading over to the entrance we were bombarded by question and mikes were swinging in front of our faces. I couldn't believe my ears when one of the paparazzi asked about Loren. How the hell did they find out her name? I felt my head proceeding to burn up and I was about to turn back around and give him a piece of my mind, but Ian grabbed my arm and prevented me from doing so. Shaking my head a little bit I tried to get myself calmed down and shutting the rest of the world out we entered the building. In the club there were a lot of people and while we got closer to the dance floor I took a look around. Ian was already checking the girls out but for me there was only one spectacular person that was worthy enough to catch my attention. My eyes widened and I swear it was the most shocking thing I have ever seen.**

**Loren was on the middle of the dance floor wearing a slutty pink dress that hardly covered her butt. I can see even from this far that she's drunk and she's not herself. But that wasn't the thing that pissed me off the most. It was the dude standing right behind her with his hands on her ass. The rage took control of my body and I quickly rushed over where they were. I pushed the guy off of Loren and dragged her by the arm out of the club. She yanked my hand off of her and as soon as we were out of sight she started yelling.**

**Loren: **Eddie what the hell?!

**Eddie:** Loren, please lower your voice! People are staring.

**Loren:** I don't give a damn about what people think. What's bothering me is that you dragged me out of the club while I was having fun.

**Eddie:** That's what you call having fun Loren? I mean what's up with you. When you left my penthouse you seemed fine and now you're here drunk with this slutty dress. Let alone the fact how you let that dude to touch you! You're seriously acting like… **- Eddie quickly cut his sentence off, before he'd say something he'll regret.**

**Loren: **Like what Eddie? Like a bitch?!

**Eddie: **C'mon grab your stuffs! I'm taking you home.

**Loren:** Where? Because last time I checked there isn't a place for me to call home.

**Eddie:** Loren, please! Just calm down! This isn't you, you're nothing like this.

**Loren:** You don't know hell about me, so just get lost and leave me alone!

**Eddie:** You're acting out. Loren, I understand that what you're going through right now is painful, but you cannot let it change who you really are. Losing someone important to you is always hard, but just think about what they would want you to do and I'm sure as hell this is not that.

**Loren:** Please Eddie spare me from your wise words. If I wanna get drunk and dance then I will. You're not my father and my life is none of your business, so stop telling me what to do.

**Eddie:** You should come with me and talk everything out.

**Loren:** I don't wanna talk to you, I don't wanna talk to anybody and I'm sure as hell I'm not gonna go home with you.

**She shoved pass me and began heading back to the club. I ran after her and grabbing her arm I turned her back around.**

**Eddie:** You're not going back there!

**Loren:** Yes, I am.

**Eddie:** No, you're not. **– I grasped her by the waist and throwing her over my shoulder I veered back. **

**Loren:** Eddie put me down!

**Eddie:** No, I won't and please stop fighting because it's not gonna work.

**As he was about to walk to his car all of a sudden he felt someone watching him. He took a look around and noticed the dozens of people that gathered around them in the meantime. In the crow there were standing Ian and Mel also. He shot them a smile and turned around to leave. **

**Arriving to my car I put Loren down on the passenger seat and reached for her seatbelt. As I was about to buckle it Loren slapped my hand away and started snapping at me again. **

**Loren:** I'm not a kid you know. I can buckle my own seatbelt.

**I sent a knowing smile in her direction and shutting the door behind me I jogged over to my side. Hopping in the car I started the engine and pulled up from the parking lot of the club. Within a couple of minutes I gained to my penthouse and parking the car directly in front of the entrance I stepped outside. I opened Loren's door and waited for her to get out as well.**

**Eddie:** Loren, are you gonna get out?

**Loren:** No, I am fine right here.

**Eddie:** If you wanna play this way.

**I leaned down to her level and scooping her up despite Loren's protest I made my way into the building. Jeffery was looking down at some paper and when he heard Loren's screaming he instantly looked up. His expression changed ad his features showed me surprise and confuse at the same time. **

**Eddie:** Hey Jeffery! Nobody's allowed up tonight and maybe even tomorrow.

**It took him a few minutes to tumble to the situation that was happening around him and quickly jumping out of the door he did as he was told. **

**Jeffery:** Understood Eddie. Let me open the door for you.

**Eddie:** Thank you! Have a good night!

**I walked into the elevator with Loren still being thrown over my shoulder and within a couple of minutes we arrived to the top floor. I opened the front door of the penthouse with my keys and walked in putting Loren down on the couch.**

**Loren:** Why are you doing this?

**Eddie:** Because Loren you believe it or not I care about you and I don't wanna see you ruining your life.

**Loren:** What makes you think I'm ruining my life?

**Eddie:** The Loren I met up on that hill would've never acted the way you did tonight. I am 100 % sure of that.

**Loren:** Course you are.

**Eddie:** Don't be sassy Loren. You know if you set your problems aside they won't just disappear. Please just talk to me.

**Loren:** I don't wanna talk. I just wanna be left the hell alone. **- She stood up and ran her hands through her hair.**

**Eddie:** You gotta stop pushing your loved ones away, because you're gonna end up alone.

**Loren:** Everyone in my life will leave me at some point. They are just waiting for the first opportunity to come into their way. My mom left me, so did my dad…

**Eddie:** Loren, don't say that! You know that they didn't leave you willingly.

**Loren:** It hurts. It hurts like shit knowing that they're not here anymore. They're not here to give me advices, to hug me whenever I'm having a rough day or to just listen to me while I'm talking about the typical problems a teenage girl could have. They're just gone. The- they left me.

**Eddie:** Come here!

**Walking up to her I pulled her into an embrace and put one of my hands on her waist-line and the other one on her head. I started drawing little circles with my fingers and just let her sob into my chest.**

**Eddie: **Let's go to the bed. It's been a long day for both of us and we'll continue this conversation tomorrow.

**I said scooping her up and carried her bridal-style upstairs to my room. I gently laid her down on the bed and noticed that Loren has already fallen asleep. Placing a small peck on her forehead I lied down next to her and wrapped arms around her from behind. **

* * *

><p><strong>Loren's POV<strong>

**The next morning Loren woke up feeling a pair of strong arms around her waist. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she felt a terrible headache. She instantly held her head with her hands trying to ease the pain. When she took a look around, she didn't recognize the place. For a brief moment she let the panic take over her body and she started shaking. She doesn't know where she is and an unknown person is hugging her. Jumping up from the bed she ran out of the bedroom and then walked through the front door getting in the hallway. Her head still hurts like hell and she started feeling nauseate as well. She was a little afraid because she had no idea what is going on with her. The headache became unbearable, making her to sit down by the wall. She wants her mom, she needs her mom. She would know what to do now. She'd do anything to see her mom once again. She felt her eyes getting heavier and suddenly she fell down to the ground.**

**Eddie: **Loren! Loren, please wake up! Loren!

**The last thing I heard was my name being shouted several times and then everything went black.**

**Unknown destination**

**I feel dizzy, the world is spinning around me and I have no clear idea where the hell I am. I tried to open my eyes but the sun shining through the window didn't let me. **

**Loren: **Where am I? **– Sitting up I noticed the people around me. -** What are you doing to me?! Why am I here?

**Eddie: **Loren, calm down! You're at the hospital. They're trying to help you. –

**Loren:** Eddie, are you OK? You seem to have been crying.

**Eddie:** I don't know how to tell you this, but…

**Loren:** Tell me what?

**Eddie: **You have fainted in the middle of the hallway out of the blue and I thought that it must have meant something, so I brought you in. The doctors ran some tests to figure out what happened to you and your results are worse than they have expected.

**Loren:** What do you mean by being worse than they've expected?

**Eddie:** Your mother's sickness was caused by bad genes that are carrying the opportunity of getting cancer and they… they can be… inherited.

**Loren:** What are you saying?

**Eddie:** You've been determined to have the same kind of genes in your system and to cut a long story short, ehm it's 80 % possible for you to get cancer as well.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

**Love, **

**Bridgit.**


	6. Sneak peak

**Hello Everbody! **

**I am working very hard on the new chapters and I thought that this is the least I could give you, after all those months of no updates. I'm extremely sorry, but school has been keeping me very busy and my summer was hectic so much, that I had no chance to write. I am going to try to make it all up to you guys in the following months! Thank you for the continual support and I hope you'll keep on sticking around.  
><strong>

**Love,**

**Bridgit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak peak of the next chapter of Tragic Strike<strong>

**Loren: **Eddie, please just get the hell out of here! I don't need your sympathy. **– She shouted at him angrily, pushing him away as hard as she could, while small sobs proceeded to roll down on her cheeks. At the moment all Loren felt was rage, an unendurable kind of rage mixed up with the pain of her parents' losses. She began hitting him in the chest, because she knew that these venomous feelings ****somehow ****had to be let out of the girl's system or else she's going to blow up any minute. **

**Eddie: **There is a saying my mother once told me: All the hardest, coldest people you meet were once as soft as water… and that's the tragedy of living. **– He exclaimed, catching her hands with his own and tried to get her calmed down. -** No matter how long you're gonna put up that not caring, don't-give-a-shit-about-anything façade, I know that the sweet girl who I met on the top of that hill back then is still there, inside of you… and I am sure as hell not going to give up on that girl.

**Loren:** You don't understand! My mother is dead! **– The brunette cried out as the amount of the steaming tears in her eyes kept on increasing. **

**Eddie:** No, Loren that's where you're wrong because I do understand! I'm not gonna say that I know what you are going through, because I don't. I can't even imagine what it could be like to lose your mother. There's nothing for me to say that could make you feel any better at this situation, but I want you to know that I do have shoulders that you can cry on, ears you can talk to and arms that'll hold you when you need them to. **– Tearing his gaze away from the floor he guided it towards Loren. It showed nothing, but worry and understanding for the girl in front of him. The girl who has totally captured his heart, although they only met a few days ago. -** Loren, you need to understand that drinking and partying will not help anything.

**Loren:** Please, leave!

**Eddie:** I'm not giving up**. – This was the last thing the guy said to her, before he turned around and left, storming out of the room.**


	7. Sneak peak 2

**Hello Everbody! **

**I know I said that I was going to update the next chapter and I really am very close to finishing it, but unfortunately I have to go to bed, because I have an early morning tomorrow. I can promise you that it'll be ready by the end of the week and hope that these little teasers will arouse your interest even more. I really am sorry!  
><strong>

**Thank you for the continual support and I hope you'll keep on sticking around.  
><strong>

**Love,**

**~Bridgit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak peak 2 of the next chapter of Tragic Strike<br>**

**Loren's POV**

**Some people are just born with tragedy… It's in their blood and there isn't much they could do about it. I tried to grieve my mom in the normal way; I really did, but… It's just too hard. Someone once told me that when someone experiences the loss of a loved one it changes them in a way, that they could never go back to the person they once were. This is exactly how I feel. **

**_"Behind my smile there's a hurting heart,  
>behind my laugh I am falling apart…<br>Look closely at me and you will see,  
>that the person I am… isn't me…" <em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie: <strong>Hey Melissa! Is Loren here? I really need to talk to her.

**Mel:** I'm sorry Eddie, but I don't think she is in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. She won't even let me in.

**Eddie:** Please, Melissa I have to see her. I know that she doesn't want to be bothered, especially by me, and I'm trying to respect her request, trying to give her some space, but I cannot get her out of my mind ever since she was discharged from the hospital. I just need to fix things between us because they can't stay the way they'd been before.

**Mel: **Fine… I will try to pray her out of her room, but only because your speech was so damn adorable.

**Eddie:** Thanks. I'm trying…

**Mel:** OK. It'll take some convincing, so therefore, please make yourself at home.


	8. Chapter 6 - How Am I Supposed to Go On?

**Hello dolls! Thank you so much for being such a patient readers and as I promised I've uploaded the next chapter. I very much hope that you'll like it and cannot wait to read your thoughts about it. **

**All of the other chapters are under process, but I'm making progress with them so that should mean something good.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Love,**

**~Bridgit.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights or any of the characters!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

_**How am I supposed to go on?**_

"_**The weird, weird thing about devastating loss is that live actually goes on. When you're faced with a tragedy, a loss so huge that you have no idea how you can live through it, somehow, the world keeps turning, the second keeps ticking…"  
>- James Patterson<strong>_

**Loren's POV**

**Some people are just born with tragedy… It's in their blood and there isn't really much they could do about it. I tried to grieve my mom in the normal way; I really did, but… it was just too hard. Someone once told me that when a person experiences the loss of a loved one it changes them in a way that they could never go back to the person they once were. Pieces of lyrics came across my mind, summarizing my feelings perfectly.**

"_**Behind my smile there's a hurting heart,  
>behind my laugh I am falling apart…<br>Look closely at me and you will see,  
>that the person I am… isn't me…" <strong>_

**Right now all I feel is emptiness. Sometimes it just feels like I am living my life always waiting for more bad news to come crush me. They say that after a time it'll be easier, that it'll just disappear, but they are all lying. Grief never ends, no matter how bad we want it to… I was 14 years old when my dad died and it devastated me. Although having my mom there with me made it somewhat easier, but still it was very tough. Right now, I have nobody. I have nobody left to care about and I don't know what to do… Everyone keeps telling me that I should let go of my past and move on, but what they don't is that there is no such a thing as moving on. For God's sake, how am I supposed to move on? My mother and father are dead, I haven't got any relatives, dang it I barely even have friends. At the moment, my life seems nothing but a pointless black hole. I am really close to giving up. **

**Loren: **So, you're saying that… that I…

**She tried to finish her sentence; she really did but simply just was not able to do so. She was hesitant about her mental stability. She wasn't sure if she could say it out loud without breaking down. Having been put through enough in the last few weeks this sent her over the edge even more and she was afraid that she would get to the point where there is no turning back. **

**Eddie: **Loren, I understand that you must be shocked right now, but please try and stay calm. The doctors ran a couple of new tests and have yet to receive any results back; therefore there is nothing to get upset about. I know it doesn't sound very promising, but it also could…

**Eddie rambled reassuringly, but unfortunately got cut off by Loren. The boy tried to stay strong for her, be there for her, but truth to be told, he felt as scared as she did. He has only known this girl for about a week and yet felt a strangely big amount of worry her. Having been the first one to be told about her condition something inside of him broke. Words got stuck in his throat and he needed to take more than one minute to take it all in. **

**Loren: **Calm? Nothing to get upset about?! Eddie, my mother died less than a week ago and if that's not enough you have just told me a few minutes ago that I might have cancer! I think these two are pretty good reasons to get upset.

**Eddie: **I did not say that you are cancerous, please don't quibble my words!

**Loren:** Could you please just go? I need some privacy.

**Eddie:** Loren, please don't push me away! **–** **pleaded Eddie, when he took a note on the coldness in the girl's voice. **

**Loren: **Eddie, which part of me wanting privacy you do not understand?! Please, just get the hell out of here! I don't need your sympathy.

**She shouted at him angrily, pushing him away as hard as she could, while small sobs proceeded to roll down on her cheeks. At the moment all Loren felt was rage, an unendurable kind of rage mixed up with the pain of her parents' losses. She began hitting him in the chest, because she knew that all of these venomous feelings had to be somehow let out of the girl's system or else she's going to blow up any minute. **

**Eddie: **There is a saying my mother once told me: All the hardest, coldest people you meet were once as soft as water… and that's the tragedy of living. **– He exclaimed, catching her hands with his own and tried to get her calmed down. -** No matter how long you're gonna put up that not caring, don't-give-a-shit-about-anything façade, I know that the sweet girl who I met on the top of that hill back then is still there, inside of you… and I am sure as hell not going to give up on that girl.

**Loren:** You don't understand! My mother is dead! **– The brunette cried out as the amount of the steaming tears in her eyes kept on increasing. **

**Eddie:** No, Loren that's where you're wrong because I do understand! I'm not gonna say that I know what you are going through, because I don't. I can't even imagine what it could be like to lose your mother. There's nothing for me to say that could make you feel any better at this situation, but I want you to know that I do have shoulders that you can cry on, ears you can talk to and arms that'll hold you when you need them to. **– Tearing his gaze away from the floor he guided it towards Loren. It showed nothing, but worry and understanding for the girl in front of him, the girl who has totally captured his heart, although they only met a few days ago. -** Loren, you need to understand that drinking and partying will not help anything.

**Loren:** Please, leave!

**Eddie:** I'm not giving up**. **

**This was the last thing the guy said to her, before he turned around and left, storming out of the room.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eddie's penthouse<strong>

**Eddie hasn't stopped making circles around LA since he left the hospital. He was angry, confused and sad… Everything happened so fast. He needed to clear his head off, because right now everything was very much messed up. There was this mixture of feelings in him that made him wanna punch someone. He really wanted to let all his anger out, but knew that it was impossible. If he made a scene, it would be all over the Internet within an hour and that would lead to a huge disaster. No matter how deep he cared about Loren, he couldn't have his career ruined over it. It would mean letting a lot of people down and that is the second thing he hated the most. A part of him still didn't understand how faith could've been so cruel. Loren didn't do anything to deserve it. I mean, hasn't she been through enough? Hasn't she lost enough loved ones? Now even this…**

**Until now, he hasn't considered taking their relationship to the next level. Their friendship has been such a mess of emotions, a rollercoaster of surprise and confusion, and he hasn't had time to think about it any further, but as soon as today's events went down, he knew… It might be the way how his breath catches, ever so slightly, or the way how his heart flutters for just a beat. He's always felt these things around her and he knew that it was something he should've realized from the start. He likes Loren, he really **_**does**_**. I mean, who couldn't? She's certainly the most beautiful, captivating girl he's ever seen, but it's not just that. It's her intelligence, her reserved affection, her genuine concern. It's the way how she can catch him off guard with one simple question and put him at ease with only one smile. He's intrigued by her as much as he's confused and he has no idea what to do next. **

**Going around a few more times in the city he finally decided to get home. Having gone up to his floor he walked into his place, expecting it to be empty, but unfortunately for him it wasn't.**

**Ian: **Well, well… Look who's finally decided to come home.

**Eddie:** Ian, please leave. I'm not in the mood for jokes.

**Ian:** Are you OK, mate? **– He inquired, noticing the look on his best friend's face. **

**Eddie:** No, I am not OK. I am everything but OK.

**He walked into the kitchen as fast as he could; avoiding all the questions his best friend bombarded him with. Taking down a bottle of whiskey from the shelf, he poured the liquid into two glasses. Glancing over at his friend he raised one of them and then downed both at one mouthful. He felt his throat burning up, as the alcohol spread over his system and did not even bother to use a glass by the next round. **

**Ian:** What happened? Where have you been? I mean, last night we were about to go clubbing and then you just vanished without trace, let alone the fact that a few minutes later I found you fighting with a girl in the parking lot. What is going on? Is there something you're not telling me? Who was that girl?

**Eddie:** Ian, please leave me alone with your questions! **– snapped the boy letting his anger get the better of him**

**Ian:** What the hell is up with you?

**Eddie:** Everything is just sooo fucked up. Like, I'm trying to be there for her, I'm trying to support her, but all she does is shutting me out.

**Ian: **Who is shutting you out, Eddie? What happened after you left?

**Eddie:** I… I don't wanna talk about it.

**Ian:** Wait, what? Where are you going? **– His confusion got even bigger, when he saw Eddie walking away but before he could have done something he was already out of the door. - **Eddie, stop! You can't just leave like that again. Please come back here!

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

**Loren is lying on a hospital bed staring unconsciously at the wall with no emotions on her face. She's been here for about 8 hours now and has yet to hear anything promising regarding her condition. The nurses keep telling her that everything is going to be OK, but she can't help thinking that her time on this Earth is up. Although, her life currently seems very much objectless she doesn't want to die. There are so many things she still hasn't tried out, so many places she hasn't been to, so many dreams she hasn't been able to make come true…**

**She regrets how things ended with Eddie, but she can't allow herself to let one more person in her comfort zone. He would just increase the number of people she would be hurt by. Everybody she develops some kind of feelings for would just take off and leave, anyways. In order for her own survival, she had to put her walls up and one thing for sure, these walls are not easy to be razed. This is the lecture she had to learn at such a young age and she isn't going to make that same mistake again. She's unable to be loved. It's always the same… At that very moment, the door was burst open and Melissa stormed into the room, interrupting her thoughts. **

**Loren: **Mel, what are you doing here?

**Melissa: **Eddie called and filled me in on what happened. How are you? I was so worried.

**Loren: **How do you think I am? My mother died less than a week ago and I've been just told that I might have cancer. **– cried Loren out.**

**Melissa witnessed the seriousness of the situation as Loren exclaimed after she gave expression to her concern for her well-being. It was obvious that Loren would be devastated, but it wasn't the case right now. She is totally broken and her pieces scattered around in a way that they may not be found again. Melissa has no idea what to do or what to say. Normally, she would just hug her and tell her some reassuring things, but the difference is that they have never been encountered this kind of situation once in their lives. Loren made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to be comforted, so the only thing she can do at the moment is to respect her request. Luckily for her the door was opened and a doctor stepped inside the room from behind it. **

**Doctor:** Good afternoon ladies! **– He took a note on the scene that was goin down when he walked in and excused himself for disturbing it. -** I am sorry, is this a bad time? I can come back later.

**Loren:** No, please stay! I'm OK. I just need to get myself together a little bit.

**Doctor: **All right.I just came here to tell you that we've stabilized your condition and you will be able to leave as soon as we got the paper work done. The tests…

**Melissa:** Tests? What kind of tests? Why did you need to take tests?

**Doctor: **Ma'am, please I was just about to say it, if you had let me.

**Melissa:** Right, sorry. Go on!

**Doctor:** Thank you! The tests, we have taken, could take even months, so unfortunately there isn't much I can say, but I can promise you that we will do our bests to find out what is going on with you. For the time being, I am going to give you some medicine, only for prevention, of course, but you have to promise me that you will take them regularly.

**Loren: **I promise. **– mumbled Loren.**

**Melissa: **Thank you doctor! How long will the paper work take?

**Doctor: **A few hours or so, but until then I need you to be patient. Once everything is set for you to go, I am going to send in a nurse with your pills and she is going to tell you the routine of the pills you need to take.

**Loren: **OK.

**Doctor:** Well, that being said, I am going to take off, because I have some work to do. Goodbye, ladies! **– He politely said his farewells to the girls and then left.**

**The room filled up with awkward tension, once again, and Melissa was trying very hard to figure something out to break it with. After having been thinking for a mere minute, she sat down on the edge of Loren's bed and then took a hold of her hand. She was certainly not expecting her to jerk it away almost immediately, which showed her that Loren doesn't wish for any physical connection, at the moment. **

**Melissa: **Loren, I cannot even imagine how you must feel right now, but…

**Loren:** I don't get it. It's so unfair. She was so young, she didn't deserve this…

**Melissa: **I know. It's not.

**Loren scooted over to the edge of the bed and placed her head on her best friend's shoulder. To say that at first she was surprised, would be an understatement, but she quickly brushed it off and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. She didn't want her to make up her mind. **

**Loren: **Please, tell me what the hell I am supposed to at this situation! How am I supposed to wake up in the morning and go through a day without falling apart?Please, tell me how to do it right, because I'm clearly doing it wrong!

**Melissa: **There is no right, or wrong way to do this. We just have to get through it.

**Loren:** But it's sooo hard!

**Melissa:** I know sweetie, I know. I'm not going say that it'll be better, but I want you to know that I'm here for whenever you need me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mulholland Drive<strong>

**The cool fall wind nipped on Eddie's skin as he exited the car. He shivered a little bit, but instantly became relaxed when he observed the view of the beautiful city he lives in. He had no idea how he has gotten to the place where he is right now, his brain just kind of found its way here, but he is very glad it did. Somehow, this spot and the feeling of a night cold breeze always gave him a rare feeling of freedom. Whenever he had a hard time deciding something important about his life or career, he would come here, take his guitar with him and it made everything so much easier, so therefore, this what he's going to right now. He needs to figure out his feelings about this whole Loren situation and there's no better place to do that, than the Mulholland Drive. **

_**[Intro]**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**Hou hou**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**[Verse 1]**_

_**You light up the room when you walk in**_

_**A charge in the air starts everything**_

_**It feels like a spark goin' off in my heart**_

_**And I can't move**_

_**I fell like a kite in a lightning storm**_

_**There's nowhere to hide when it's coming on**_

_**Lost in the dark**_

_**I made a wish in a star**_

_**And it came true**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**E-la-la-electric next to you**_

_**I'feeling like my heart is blowing fumes**_

_**And I can't breathe, and I'cant speek**_

_**E-la-la-electric, E-la-la-electric**_

_**Nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Everything I want is here with me**_

_**I wish I knew**_

_**What I could do**_

_**To make you feel electric**_

_**E-la-la-electric too**_

_**[Verse 2]**_

_**I've never felt like this before**_

_**My heart is a mess but I want more**_

_**'Cause everything changed, a connection was made**_

_**And I can't turn it offa, no and I can't turn it off no**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**E-la-la-electric next to you**_

_**I'm feeling like my heart is blowing fumes**_

_**And I can't breathe, and I'cant speek**_

_**E-la-la-electric, E-la-la-electric**_

_**Nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Everything I want is here with me**_

_**I wish I knew**_

_**What I could do**_

_**To make you feel electric**_

_**E-la-la-electric too**_

_**electric too [X3]**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**Nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Everything I want is here with me**_

_**I wish I knew**_

_**What I could do**_

_**To make you feel electric too**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**E-la-la-electric next to you**_

_**I'feeling like my heart is blowing fumes**_

_**And I can't breathe, and I'cant speek**_

_**E-la-la-electric, E-la-la-electric**_

_**Nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Everything I want is here with me**_

_**I wish I knew**_

_**What I could do**_

_**To make you feel electric**_

_**E-la-la-electric too**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**Hey hey**_

_**/Electric by Cody Longo/**_

**At that particular moment, when he finished the song, inspired by Loren, of course, everything became crystal clear for him.  
>He<br>is  
>in<br>love  
>with<br>Loren Tate.**

**The only problem is that she doesn't feel the same way.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few weeks later at the Sanders' Household<strong>

**Loren was finally let out of the hospital a couple of hours later after she and Melissa had talked to the doctor. He made Loren promise to rest, be very careful, take her medicines regularly and of course requested constant supervision, as well. He offered to have one of the nurses at the hospital to stay with Loren, given the events that have gone down lately, but Melissa politely rejected it, saying that she and her family would take very good care of her. And that is exactly what they have been doing for the past couple of weeks. They would take turns of staying with her and they supported her with planning the funeral and stuffs like that. **

**Right now, Lisa, Melissa and Loren were the only ones home, while both of the Sanders boys were at work. Loren had a surprisingly good mood this morning, which made Mel assume that things were taking a turn for the better. She was very happy to see her making progress, because she hasn't been this good for such a long time. Although, sorrow and sadness could still be seen deep down in Loren's eyes, the little spark that has been taken away, when Nora died, was slowly coming back. She has been planning on having a talk with her best friends about it for a while now, but always put it off, because she didn't want to push her more over the edge. **

**They have just finished eating lunch, when Loren all of a sudden stood up and told the others that she was going to take a nap. She said thank you to the oldest one for the food and left. A few minutes later, Melissa did the same and followed Loren to her room. **

**As Lisa was putting the dishes into the sink, she became aware of some screaming coming from the hallway. She quickly dropped the plates from her hand, but before she could have gone and check it out, Melissa had already returned to the kitchen.**

**Lisa: **What was the screaming about? **– inquired Lisa as she noticed her daughter's not so good mood.**

**Melissa: **I was just trying to talk some sense into her head, but I think I screwed things up even more. **– Pause. -** I need to make this right. **– She stood up from the table and was about to go to Loren's room, but got stopped by her mom.**

**Lisa:** No Mel, wait! Stay here!

**Mel: **What?! Mom, no I really need to fix this. **– She turned around to leave again, but suddenly felt her arm being jacked back.**

**Lisa: **I just think that you should let her cool off a little bit, give her some space.

**Mel: **I've been giving her space since she was discharged from the hospital. I think now is the perfect time to start doing something, because we surely can't keep _this_ up.

**Lisa:** Listen! Loren has experienced more grief than anyone I've ever met. Just let her sleep it out and you can talk to her after that, OK?

**Mel:** Fine. **– agreed the brunette reluctantly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sander's residence <strong>

**After their argument Melissa and Lisa talked for a little while, but unfortunately Lisa was called in for work and had to leave instantly. She wanted to call them back and report sick, so she could stay home with the girls, but Melissa promised her that everything was going to be fine. The mother was loath to agree, but eventually did and left. **

**At the moment, Melissa was doing her homework, when there was a sudden knock on the door. She reluctantly pushed herself up from the table to go open it and slowly made her way over to the door. Pulling it slightly ajar, she hadn't expected to find Eddie Duran on her doorstep, but she did. She was obviously very well-aware of his reason for coming here, but still waited for him to say something. **

**Eddie: **Hey Melissa! Is Loren here? I really need to talk to her.

**Mel:** I'm sorry Eddie, but I don't think she is in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. She won't even let me in.

**Eddie:** Please, Melissa I have to see her. I know that she doesn't want to be bothered, especially by me, and I'm trying to respect her request, trying to give her some space, but I cannot get her out of my mind ever since she was discharged from the hospital. I just need to fix things between us because they can't stay the way they'd been before.

**(Dramatic pause)**

**Mel: **Fine… I will try to pray her out of her room, but only because your speech was so damn adorable.

**Eddie:** Thanks. I'm trying…

**Mel:** OK. It'll take some convincing, so therefore, please make yourself at home. **-** **She stepped aside from the front door, giving Eddie entrance into the house and waited a little bit for him to be seated before taking off to the guestroom, where Loren was staying at. **

**Mel:** There's a little bit of a problem. **– said Melissa as she ran back into the living room. **

**Eddie: **What? **– asked Eddie completely clueless of what she had meant. **

**Mel: **She's gone.

**Eddie:** What do you mean she's gone? Where is she?

**Mel: **I… I don't know. She told me that she was going to take a nap after lunchand now I can't find her anywhere.

**He rapidly stood up from the couch and rushed to Loren's room, eager to find out what could have happened. Having gotten there, he started looking around, searching for any clue he could find. **

**Eddie:** Where could have she gotten out? **- He asked opening the door of the bathroom.**

**Mel:** I have no freaking idea!

**Taking one last look around, the window next to the tub being slightly open caught his attention. He walked over to it and saw that there was a big tree right under it.**

**Eddie: **I think I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Mel:<strong> Why would she leave like that again? **– stated Melissa pacing back and forth around the living room. **

**Eddie:** I don't know Mel. I don't know… But I do know that we need to find her as soon as possible, so let's just calm down and try to come up with ideas where she could be.

**Mel:** It's all my fault, that she left.

**Eddie:** What do you mean? Why would any of these be your fault?

**Mel:** We had a fight after lunch and she got very angry.

**Eddie:** What did you two fight about?

**Mel:** I was just trying to get her to, you know, to think about school and things like that again, and the next thing I knew we were yelling at each other.

**She continued telling Eddie the details of this afternoon and it was like something switched inside of his head, when he quickly stood up and putting on his jacket, proceeded to head towards the front door. **

**Eddie:** I think I know where she is.

**Melissa:** Then let's go find her! Where is she?

**Eddie: **I can't say anything right now, but I'll call you as soon as I find her, OK? I promise. **– He quickly put on his leather jacket and rushed over to the door, opening it ajar. -** Please, just be patient! I've got this.

**He stated with a small tint of reassurance in his voice. He wasn't sure that he was going to find her there, I mean, Loren obviously didn't want to be found and Griffith Park would be a very bad place to hide at, but he had to try. He sent one last small smile towards Melissa and took off with the goal of finding his girl. He knew that she was not his girl yet, he was very well-aware of their relationship status, but he swore to himself that after this, he is never going to let her go again; what's more he will get her to go on a date with him. He has yet to have any ideas how, but he's certainly going to figure something out. It isn't gonna be an easy run, but she's worth fighting for. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sanders' residence<strong>

**In the meantime, Lisa got back home from work, only to find her daughter, sitting in the armchair with tiny tears on her cheeks. **

**Lisa: **What happened? **– inquired Lisa, while putting down her bags. She quickly made her way over to her and pulled her daughter into an embrace. **

**Mel: **Loren happened. She's gone.

**Lisa:** What?

**Melissa filled her in on everything from Loren having run away to Eddie having gone out to look for her. **

**Lisa: **I don't understand. She seemed to have gotten so much better lately.

**Mel:** Yeah, she did but apparently it was all just a big fat lie. **– She laid her head in her palms and let out a long sigh. -** I should've seen this coming. Loren's an expert at masking her feelings up. I should have known… I'm her best friend for God's sake!

**Lisa:** Melissa, no this is not your fault. Don't you dare hug the blame! You couldn't have known she was going to just take off like that. Nobody could… Everything is gonna be fine.

**Mel: **I hope so, because I don't think I can forgive myself if something happened to her. **– By now she started sobbing.**

**Lisa:** Oh, honey…

**The sound of the house phone going off interrupted their intimate moment. Lisa reluctantly pulled away and stood up to answer it. **

**Lisa:** Sanders house. Lisa, speaking.

**Person:** Good evening Mrs. Sanders. It's Dr. Wilson here.

**Lisa:** Oh, hey doctor! What can I help you with?

**Doctor: **I just called you to ask you, if you could come by my office tomorrow.

**Lisa:** Ok. Can I ask what is it about?

**Doctor:** We have Loren's results…

* * *

><p><strong>Griffith Park<strong>

_**I need a wrecking ball**_

_**I want the sky to fall**_

_**God I feel so small tonight**_

_**I need a wrecking ball**_

_**I could crash and fall**_

_**could it break my walls**_

_**and make it right**_

_**can I begin again**_

_**can I begin again?**_

_**I need a tidal wave**_

_**come and wash away**_

_**All the mess I made**_

_**to make it right**_

_**I need to make it right**_

_**I need big move**_

_**I need a sharp knife**_

_**I need to cut these scars**_

_**right out of my life**_

_**I need a big move**_

_**I need a sharp knife**_

_**Need to be shaken up**_

_**tonight**_

_**I need a wrecking ball**_

_**feel paralysed**_

_**like i'm Frozen in time**_

_**Just wanna close my eyes**_

_**Make it go away**_

_**When did everything fall apart**_

_**when did the nightmares start**_

_**why is it so hard**_

_**to find a way to begin again**_

_**oh to begin again**_

_**But I need big move**_

_**I need a sharp knife**_

_**I need to cut these scars**_

_**right out of my life**_

_**I wanna a big move**_

_**I need a sharp knife**_

_**Need to be shaken up**_

_**tonight**_

_**I need a wrecking ball**_

_**I wanna a wrecking ball**_

_**Cause I'm a wreck**_

_**yeah cause I'm a wreck**_

_**I need a wrecking ball**_

_**Come and break my walls**_

_**/Rachel Platten - Begin Again/ **_

**By the end of the song Loren couldn't control her tears anymore. She quickly put her guitar away and hugged her knees tightly. She buried her face in the small place between her knees and let herself cry. **

**Loren: **I love you, mom! I miss you so much…

**Completely out of the blue she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Being afraid of who it could be she jumped up and was ready to punch someone, but made up her mind when she saw that it was Eddie. He was the last person she has expected to see there, but he was actually there and his face showed nothing but worry. He opened his arms hesitantly, not really sure if Loren requires any kind of physical contact right now. It took a little while for the girl to process everything and before either of them could have blinked she ran towards the boy and clinged to his neck. **

**Eddie: **It's OK. I'm here, I've got ya. **– Eddie placed a kiss on the heartbroken girl's forehead in his arms and continued to rub her back. -** I will never leave.

* * *

><p><strong>What did Melissa and Loren fight about? What will Loren do next? Will she finally let her guards down? Will she be OK? Is her results promising or not? Will Eddie succeed in making her his girlfriend? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter!<strong>

**I hope it was worth waiting for. I love y'all! Be kind to one another and don't forget to send a review!**

**All my love, **

**~Bridgit. **


End file.
